High Resistance
High Resistance is the ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. This ability allows users to survive attacks that are otherwise lethal. It also grants users protection against their own powers. It's not as powerful as Immunity or Invincibility, and demons with this ability can still be vanquished if hurt enough. It's a common ability amoung powerful magical beings, most of which are upper-level. Overview For this ability to be truly effective, a massive amount of power/magic is required. This is because ones ability to survive attacks from weapons and various powers is connected to their power level. Some demons are highly resistant to witchcraft powers, while others will gain this ability if they have acquired several powers or the magic of an upper-level witch. They can be affected by direct attack, however, it would not wound them as much as it ought to. Sirk, a human-demon became more powerful each time he killed one of his mortal relatives, because for each relative he killed, he gained a power in return. Powerful witches such as the Charmed Ones can overcome this resistance and still vanquish a demon, because they are not immune to vanquishing potions made from their own flesh, being stabbed with athames, and extra powerful magic like the power of three and Advanced Fire Throwing. Other powerful beings--such as Witches and Gypsies can survive attacks by weapons and various powers because of the massive amounts of magic they each possess. All magical hybrids such as Whitelighter-Witches and Cupid-witches will gain this ability, due to the fact that they are born from a union of two magical species and will gain the magic of both species. The power of three is the combined might of The Charmed Ones. It is the most powerful form of magic ever, which makes them the most powerful witches of all time. This bond makes the Charmed Ones able to resist even the most powerful attacks but it does not make them invincible. Phoebe possesses a much stronger version of this power compared to her sisters due to her empathic gift. Through Empathy, she has an exceptionally high resistance to any power that she channels. When she was fighting Piper in Vahalla, she was able to withstand Piper's telekinetic attacks, three in total. In fact, they barely had any effect on her (only making her flinch a little), unlike Paige, whom Piper flung aside with just one wave of her hand.''As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2. It is also notable as this power was not absorbed by The Hollow, witnessed when Piper's and the Source's powers were absorbed by it, they still retained their High Resistance and were able to survive powerful offensive attacks like Fireballs. As noted before, this power is connected to the user's power level. Therefore, if the user becomes weaker, even if temporarily, due to performing a lot of magic or being downcast(powers are related to emotions), their resistance to attack also decreases. This is shown best in the case of the Source. When he was at full strength, even with his powers stripped by The Hollow, he survived multiple fireballs made from his own power, but when he was weakened by manipulating Piper's mind and erecting a force field at the same time, he was injured by a single energy ball from Cole.(Brain Drain) List of Users *Upper-level Demons **The Source of All Evil **Zankou **Manticores **Furies **etc. *Upper-level Witches and Warlocks **The Charmed Ones **Billie Jenkins **Phoenix Witches **Rowe Coven **The Warren Line **etc. *Other Upper-level Beings **The Elders **Cupids **Darklighters **Valkyries **Whitelighters **The Guardian of the Urn **etc. See also *Immunity *Invincibility *Adjusting References Category:Powers